Schindler
Schindler Elevator is the second-largest elevator manufacturer and the largest escalator manufacturer in the world based in Switzerland. The main headquarter (as well as the top division range) and lift testing tower is located in Ebikon, the municipality of Lucerne. History Schindler was founded in 1874 by Robert Schindler and Eduard Villiger. Soon, they established a mechanical engineering workshop on an island in the Reuss River in Lucerne, Switzerland. At that time, the company was called "Schindler & Villiger". In 1892, Eduard Villiger leaves the partnership and the company continues under the name of Robert Schindler, Machinery Manufacturer. Schindler founded the first foreign subsidiary in Berlin (Germany) in 1906. Thereafter, the company expanded continuously and mainly throughout Europe. The company establishes its branch in London in 1960, operating under the name "Platt-Schindler". In the 1970s, Schindler moves to its current headquarter in Ebikon, Switzerland. In 1980, Schindler founded the first Western industrial joint venture in the People's Republic of China, and established China Schindler Elevator Co. Ltd. (or later Schindler China). Schindler first entered the American elevator market in 1979 by acquiring Haughton Elevator Company and Armor Elevator in 1982. Later in 1989, Schindler purchased Westinghouse Electric's elevator division. Schindler currently has its American headquarters located in Morristown, New Jersey. In 1996, Schindler introduce its destination dispatch system called Miconic 10. Schindler became a major elevator market player in South America after acquiring Atlas Elevator in Brazil in 1999. Notable products Supermatic Supermatic was invented in 1955. It was the first programmed control system elevator ever invented by Schindler. Dynatron Invented in 1965. Zonamatic Invented in 1970. Variomatic and Transitronic Invented in 1972. designS : Schindler design S was a modular elevator introduced in 1984. Miconic 10 and Schindler ID : Miconic 10 was introduced in 1996, and was the industry first of an innovative type of control systems now known as hall call destination system. The system features keypads and LED screens instead of hall button stations whereby riders enter their desired floor before entering an elevator car. The system then directs the rider to a specific elevator car while grouping riders traveling to nearby floors together. Schindler claims this minimizes the number of stops, and decreases congestion and travel time—especially during peak traffic periods. The system was continuously further developed and new functions were amended eventually evolving in systems which guarantee highly efficient and energy saving traffic management. Especially in high rise buildings traffic management systems like Miconic 10 and Schindler ID allow building designers to maximize rentable space and transport efficiency. Moreover, access control becomes feasible. Miconic 10 was discontinued in 2012 and replaced by the current PORT elevators. Schindler 9300 escalators The 9300 escalators are the standard modular escalator product line launched in 1997, and are still produced to this date. Later in 2004, an advanced edition of the same series (9300 AE) was introduced. SchindlerMobile : The SchindlerMobile is a self-propelled car has wheels to move itself up and down self-supporting aluminum columns. It doesn't have a machine room, no suspension ropes, and no hoistway walls. It was introduced in 1997, but later discontinued and replaced with the Schindler EuroLift elevators in 2001. Smart MRL : One of the first Schindler machine room less elevators, this model is divided into two series; 001 series was launched in 1998, while the second generation, 002, launched in 1999. This model has been discontinued in 2001 and replaced by the EuroLift. Schindler ID : Schindler ID was introduced in 2000 and the evolution of Miconic 10 with building and accessibility management system. Schindler 300 : Schindler 300 was a series of elevator models available in North and South America, Asia-Pacific, Japan, and Australia-New Zealand. Schindler 700 and Double Deck elevators : and Schindler 7000 Introduced in 2002, the Schindler 700 elevators are for high rise buildings with heights up to 500 meters and speeds of up to 10 meters per second. It contains a large number of technical innovations like the Active Ride Control system ARC, the Ceramic Safety Breaks and the Modular Shaft Information System MoSIS. Nowadays the product line is replaced to the Schindler 7000 (Single-deck & Multi-deck). Schindler 300A, 321A, 330A and 400A (US Models) : Main article: Schindler 300A, Schindler 321A, Schindler 330A, and Schindler 400A After Schindler got a good grip on the art of hydraulic and traction elevators in the US, they came out with the 300A (in-ground hydraulic), then later the 321A (a holeless telescoping hydraulic model). Both models were then superseded by the 330A (released March 15, 2001), which comes in the standard in-ground system as well as the Holeless Telescoping Hydraulic system. The 330A Holeless Telescoping Hydraulic elevator is based off the design that DEVE used in Sweden (also used in Australia and the United KingdomInteresting DEVE elevator @ Denbies Wine Estate, Dorking (by Anjasomc)Lift at Denbies wine estate (by Beno)), whereby the hydraulic pistons are inverted (turned up-side down) and the casing is mounted to the side of the elevator car. This model comes in both single-post and twin-post models. After the 330A came the 400A Traction elevator system which comes in MRL, standard MRA (Machine room Above) and MRS (Machine room on Side), and has since been improved and now known as 400AE (AE which is stand for A'dvanced '''E'diton.). This model has a capacity of up to 4000lbs or 1818KG travelling at up to 500fpm or 2.5m/s and can be integrated with Schindler PORT Destination Dispatch systems. Information on current elevator models in the USA Schindler 3300 : Schindler 3300 is the current low to mid-rise machine room less elevator system available in Asia Pacific, Europe and the United States. It was introduced in 2008. PORT Technology : The PORT Technology personal transit management was invented in 2009 to remove many of the existing constraints on interior layouts, thereby allowing architects greater creative freedom when designing the next generation of buildings. The technology consists of a standalone terminal (installed on the wall or on a standalone pillar) with an LCD monitor that used to choose a floor destination, similar to the Miconic 10. PORT is the successor of Miconic 10 and Schindler ID. Schindler 5500 : The Schindler 5500 is the latest elevator system designed for mid to high-rise buildings (can travel up to 50 floors). Introduced in 2013, it is available in either a machine room less or mini machine room. Schindler 5500 is the successor of Schindler 5400 and 5400 AP. Notable installations Main article: List of Notable Installations of Schindler Elevator Acquisitions and joint ventures Acquisitions *19?? - United Lift Company (United Kingdom)The United Lift Company (Beno Lift Guide) *1979 - [[Haughton] (United States) *1980s - Keighley Lifts (United Kingdom) *1982 - Armor Elevators (United States) *1984 - Precision Elevator Pty. Ltd. (Australia) *1987 - Nippon Elevator Industry Co. Ltd. (Japan) *1989 - Adams Elevator (United States) *1989 - Westinghouse Electric Corp. (United States) *1990 - Deve (Sweden) *1996 - Nechushtan Schindler (Israel) * 1998 - Haushahn (Germany) *1999 - Atlas (Brazil) *2003 - Jong Ang Elevator Co. Ltd. (South Korea) *2006 - Hyundai (South Korea)Only 25.5% of the stake. *2009 - Saudi Elevator Corp. (Saudi Arabia) *2010 - Reliable Elevator (United States) *2011 - Midland Elevator (United States)Schindler acquires Midland Elevator. Joint ventures *1974 - Jardine, Matheson & Co. Ltd. (or Jardine Pacific in Hong Kong, Jardine Schindler GroupThey were a partnership relations since 1929 (Jardines: Group Companies > Jardine Pacific > Jardine Schindler).) *1988 - Suzhou Elevator Company (People's Republic of China) *1996 - Saigon Engineering Co. Ltd. (Vietnam) *2011 - Xuchang Xiji Elevator (People's Republic of China) Trivia *In the United Kingdom, Schindler was once known as "Platt-Schindler" in the 1960s until the early 1970s. *There have been several criticisms related to Schindler products, such as elevator malfunctions, breakdowns and door errors, especially in United States. *In 2006, Schindler acquires 25.5% stake of Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd.. *During in the 1980s, when Schindler acquired Keighley Lifts, their products were branded as '''Keighley Schindler. *In the United States, when Schindler acquired Haughton (an elevator company based in Toledo, Ohio) in 1979, their products were branded as Schindler Haughton '''until 1989. *In France, their elevators were often branded as '''Roux Columbaluzier Schindler or RCS from the 1960s to 1992. Video See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (worldwide) *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) Gallery Logos Schindler Logo 1910-1925.jpg|1st generation logo (1910 - 1925) Schindler Logo 1925-1974.jpg|2nd generation logo (1925 - 1974) Schindler (circa 1950s-1985).jpg|3rd generation logo (1974 - 1985) Schindler (1985-2006).jpg|4th generation logo (1985 - 2006, and 1985 - 2008 for Jardine Schindler) Schindler -New 2006-.jpg|5th generation logo (2006 - present, and 2008 - current for Jardine Schindler) Jardine Schindler.jpg|Jardine Schindler logo (2008 - current when the 5th generation logo was issued) Schindler 2010.jpg|Schindler logo on an escalator plate (2000 - 2008) Schindler 2013.jpg|Schindler logo on an escalator plate (2008 - current) Platt - Schindler.JPG|Platt-Schindler logo (credit goes to Beno). Schindler 2010 .jpg|Black and red 5th generation logo. Font is used be in the 4th generation logo. Schindler Bruxelles badge.jpg|1950s Schindler brand badge from Brussels, Belgium. Schindler Lift badge Bangkok old.jpg|1950s Schindler brand badge in Manabhan Building, Bangkok, Thailand. IMG_0814.JPG|A generic Schindler capacity badge in Indonesia with the 4th generation logo. Schindler 4th generation logo.JPG|Grey 5th generation logo on a 3300 and 5500 series panel. 169193864_a66a138793_z.jpg|A closer look of the silver emboissed logo. schindler's.jpg Schindler door sill badge.JPG|Schindler badge on the door sill of a 5400 AP MRL elevator. Other Schindler 9300 Escalator Intro.jpg|Schindler 9300 escalator in Jakarta, Indonesia. 1350627609683.jpg|Schindler MRL motor in overalls.png|Schindler Pony by MLP-PORTAL @ deviantart. Schindler_5400_AP_top_car.jpg|Top car of the Schindler 5400 AP elevator. Berca Schindler Lifts service fence.JPG|Schindler elevator maintenance fence in Indonesia. Notes and references External Links *Official website *Jardine Schindler Group site (now it will be redirected to Schindler Group Hong Kong website) *The PORT Technology - official website *Knizia Strelow official website *A complete history of Schindler Corp. *Parts Catalog Category:European companies